Max Ride: To The Prom!
by makara-butts
Summary: Max, Fang and Iggy decide to go to the Prom after Nudge points it out as they're flying. When a mysterious new boy comes into the Flock's life will Max be torn between him and Fang? And what will happen to Fang if Max chooses the new kid? Come and find ou
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay. I don't know where the idea for this one came from, but it came. Some interesting twists and turns are going to happen here, so you're definitely gonna wanna stay on track with the story. **

**Fang: You're fogetting something... AGAIN!!**

**Me: What?**

**Fang: You don't own me or any of James Patterson's works. Gods. Get a better memory.**

**Me:takes duck-tape and sticks it over his mouth and ties him to chair But I can use you. evil laugh and I DO own any new characters that show up later in the story. So bleh!! sticks out tongue at him**

**Fang:gives me dirty and dark glare**

**Me: Sit tight and enjoy!!**

-Chapter 1-

How did I get myself into this!! How the _h _did I get myself into _this_!! I don't know if Angel mind controlled my to do it, but why did I say yes to go to the prom!! The freaking PROM!!

It started with Nudge saying, "Hey look!! There's a sign down there that says Don't forget to buy tickets for the annual junior prom!!! Wouldn't it be great if you, Fang and Iggy could go to the prom? I mean, you'd have to lie about your ages and then we'd have to buy a dress and the boys tuxes and ..."

"Nudge, NO," I could already picture the mayhem of th prom. The boys would be covered with the tuxes but what about me? How could I hide my wings with a dress?! I hated wearing anything girly!! I dreaded wearing heels, dresses, skirts, make-up, etc.. In this case, not even Bambi eyes would work on me.

I wouldn't mind," Fang suddenly said. Everyone literally stopped flying, hovered and turned towards Fang. He gave us that innocent "What?" look. I was staring open-mouthed at him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down below us.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind myself. This is probably our only chance to try this, so we might as well take the chance," Iggy said while facing my direction.

I've been outnumbered. Alright... we'll go the prom..." I let out a heavy sign and started to head towards the ground to land.

Presently, I'm with Angel and Nudge to choose out my prom dress. The paperwork's been filled out and I'm still using the lame excuse that my parents are missionaries. Fang and Iggy wanted to go under their own names and not as my brothers for once. That shocked me, but I don't know why they would do that.

"Maybe this one, Max!!" I heard Nudge call. I looked and shook my head violently at the sight of a pink strapless dress that went to the knees.

"Don't forget that we need to find something that'll hide my wings," I whispered, barely audible. Nudge and Angel both nodded their heads and that's when I saw it. The perfect dress. I grabbed it and practically ran to the changing room. When I came out, both Nudge and Angel gasped.

I came out wearing a lime green dress that made my neck and chest bare, but had a jacket connected to the back of the dress. The jacket went around my neck like a choker and had large diamond cut-outs down the sleeves. The dress went down to my knees and had fake diamond jewels going around the bottom like a wave.

I looked up at Angel and Nudge, beaming with happiness and said, "No questions asked, I'm getting this one." They just nodded their heads, still gaping.

We went to the cashier and paid. We went to a small area with no one around and took off into the sky to go back to the hotel we were staying at. We got three different rooms considering there was only the one bed bedrooms left, but the beds were big enough to hold two people. Nudge and Angel claimed one while Gazzy and Iggy claimed another one. So guess who I have to share a room with. Yup. Fang.

I flew into the room and hung the dress in the closet. It was a week until the prom, so we were going to be here awhile. Fang comes walking out of the bathroom, shirtless mind you, with a towel draped over his neck and his hair dripping wet. I look down and he's only in boxer shorts. When he notices me staring, he smiles and my face turned blood red. He walks past me, brushing my shoulder and he smells so good...

"Your turn," he said as he threw the towel into the laundry bin and plopped down onto the bed with his arm over his eyes. I pulled off my windbreaker, threw it onto the chair, grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I readied the shower and stripped down. My God, do hot showers feel so good!! When I was done I grabbed the towel and quickly started to dry myself off. I turn to grab my pajamas and stuff and realize that I forgot to grab them before I came into the bathroom. I stand there a few seconds and think with horror that Fang has to see me in a towel. Oh Gods... Oh Gods...

_Come on Max, suck it up!! _my voice yells at me. Yes, I have a voice in my head. No, I'm not crazy.

'Long time, no hear. Where have you been?' I thought back to it. This doesn't help my "I'm not crazy" theory, considering I'm talking to a voice in my head while standing soaking wet with a towel wrapped around me.

_Where do you think I've been, smart-one? _My voice said sarcastically.

"Whatever" I said out loud by mistake. I quietly unlocked and opened the door. I peeked into the room to see Fang in the same position he was in when I first went into the bathroom. I tip toed over to the dresser and grabbed my pajamas. Okay. A few more steps and your...

"Nice towel." I hear Fang snicker. I turned to glare at him and he's standing right there. I basically turned to stare at his chest. I look up into his dark eyes and see withheld laughter. I attempt to push him aide but he goes back to blocking me from the bathroom. Oh! I see how it is...

"Let me into the bathroom." I said angrily.

"And if I don't?" Fang said teasingly.

"This happens again." I said smiling mischievously. I quickly thrust out my hand, grab his nipple and twist hard.

"Purple Nurple!!" I yell and push him aside. I just barely managed to make it into the bathroom and lock the door. I threw the towel off and quickly threw my clothes on. I readied myself for a fight and swung open the door. I stand there, expecting the worst from Fang but nothing happens. I warily begin to step outside the bathroom. I look over and see Fang lying face down on the floor.

Adrenalin is dumped into my system and I dash over to Fang's side. I go to reach down to him when he suddenly flips over and pulls me into a massive bear-hug. Dang it. I'm trapped.

"Cheater." I said defeated.

"No. The purple nurple was cheating." Fang said sarcastically. I look up and he's smiling down at me.

"Whatever. Truce?" I said while trying to do Bambi eyes.

"Hm...Well..." Fang said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Pretty please?" I said with a small smile.

"Alright, but under one condition." He said still smiling, but with total seriousness in his eyes.

"What?" I said confused.

"This..." Fang said, then he leaned up and kissed me. On the lips. In boxers. With no shirt. On the floor. With me on top of him.

I was shocked at first when he pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and he let me go. I got up off of him and sat there on the floor for a minute. Fang got up and went over to get into bed. I finally came to my senses and went to join him. I laid down next to him, but with my back facing him. I didn't know what to say. I was confused about my feelings for Fang, but now I really don't know what to do. I mean, I like him...but I'm just not sure which "like".

"Good-night." I hear Fang whisper, almost sounding regretful. I can't overlook it, but I can't decide now either.

"Good-night." I whispered back, sounding just as regretful as him. Before I know it, I was asleep, lulled to bed by Fang's steading breathing.

**HAHA!! I stick to my reputation of evil cliffies. **

**Chapter 2 will be out soon. Maybe.**

**Things are going to get interesting real fast. All my friends who live in the same area as me and have access to read whatever I've written so far love it and I hope that people I don't even know will love it too!! Please review. That's another way to get the new chapters out sooner. **

**ReviewsNew chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Um... Hm... Well, I'm going to say this ahead of time. Please don't kill me for what is going to happen to someone. It's not in this chapter, but a lot of fangirls are going to be heartbroken and extremely angry later on in the story.**

**Fang- That's an understatement...**

**Me- Shut-up you!! You'll blow the whole thing!!**

**Fang-Maybe I want too!!**

**Me-Dont you dare... holds up pair of scissors, duck tape, rope, and chair**

**Fang- Shutting up now!! cowers in fear**

**Me-That's my boy...**

**Fang- You dont own me though!!**

**Me- Yeah, yeah. I know. The same old spheal. Idont own any of Mr' Patterson's works blah-blah-blah... **

-Chapter 2-

I awoke to the sound of an alarm screaming in my ear. I slam my fist down on the "snooze" button and shifted over to face Fang... to see that he wasn't there. I sat straight up and scanned around the whole room. The bathroom door was closed. The sound of a shower turning off filled the room. Well, now that I'm awake, might as well get dressed.

"Fang? Don't come out until I say. I'm getting dressed." I said through the door. That was the good thing about this school we were going too. We didn't have to wear ugly uniforms. They let you wear whatever you want. To a limit of course.

"Hurry up! I forgot my stuff outside the bathroom." Fang said sounding annoyed. Not at me, more at himself. I look over on the end of the bed and see he was telling the truth. Oh!! It is so payback time...

I quickly slipped into my plain lime green and white striped t-shirt and pulled my black hoodie on and zipped it up. I pulled my dark blue jeans on and slipped on sneakers after putting on my socks. I ran my brush into my hair and grabbed Fang's clothes. We all had decided to buy new clothes considering our old ones were dirty and disgusting.

"I'm done!" I yelled, waiting close to the bathroom door. I heard it unlock and open. Fang stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the bed. I took the opportunity to close the bathroom door. Fang, after he realized what I was doing, turned to give me a dark glare. Woah. I never knew his glares were so scary!! Then again, he's never glared at me like that before.

"Give. Me. My. Clothes. Now..." Fang said with no trace of humor whatsoever. He sounded pissed. He started walking towards me. I didn't want to play anymore. I wanted to know what his problem was.

"What's your problem?" I asked as he ripped the clothes out of my hands and turned to go into the bathroom. Before he had closed the door, I heard him mumble, "Nothing..."

Now I know something is wrong.

We had to wait for the "bus". I feel so... _normal_... emphasis on _normal_. Iggy and Fang seemed just as fidgety as I was. We were going into a high school full of kids to crowd around us.

The giant yellow "thing", I mean, "bus", came and the moment the three of us walked onto the bus and sat down, everyone became really quiet. I felt awkward and out of place. Then, when I turned to look out the window, I saw him. Ari. Waving at me. I glanced back at Fang and could tell that he had seen him too. He whispered very quietly and very quickly to Iggy what we had seen. He immediately tensed. Fang's fists were clenching and unclenching nervously. I had only one piece of relief. I had sent the younger kids to school too.

The bus started to drive away when I nearly screamed when someone said right next to my ear, "Hi!! Who are you?"

I turned to see a curly, red-haired boy smiling at me. His skin was tanned and he had emerald green eyes.

"I'm Max. Max Ride. Who are you?" I said politely, resisting the urge to punch him for scaring me like that.

"Hey Christmas!! Leave the new kids alone!!" I heard a kid yell from the back of the bus. The red-haired boy turned and glared at the kid, then turned back to me.

"I'm Christopher Summerson. But you can call me Chris." Chris said smiling.

"Why do they call you Christmas?" I asked curious.

"My natural hair color is red and my eyes are green. Plus, my name is Chris." he said with an agitated sigh.

"Oh." I said with stupidity. That was obvious.

"I'm Nick. Nick Fletcher." Fang said twisting to face us from the next seat up.

"Jeff. Jeff Vanderson." Iggy said turning towards Chris, but not actually looking at him.

"Are you blind, Jeff?" Chris asked quizzically.

"Yup. Why? Is that obvious?" Iggy said with bitter sarcasm. He hated when people pointed out his blindness. Except for the Flock course.

"I didn't mean to sound offensive..." Chris said upset. He looked really cute with a pouting face. I glanced over at Iggy who looked like he regretted sounding so bitter. Fang seemed annoyed again and right when I'm about to ask him what his problem is, again, the bus pulls up in front of the high school.

Like programmed robots, everyone files out of the prison on wheels and heads into the school. Fang, Iggy, and I were to report to the office when we got to school, so I waved good-bye to Chris. We had to get our schedules at the office. We went in, said who we were, the lady gave us our schedules, and we headed off to homeroom.

I was sitting here doing, shiver, homework, when I hear a knock on the door to me and Fang's room.

"Come in." I called from my bed. Fang peeked his head around the door and came in.

"You know, you don't have to knock. This is your room too." I said playfully. He sat down on the bed tensely. He wouldn't look me in the eyes at all.

"Max, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting so... rudely, lately. I've just had a lot on my mind and it's been putting me in a bad mood. And about last night... I... um..." Fang's face turned a deep shade of red and I sat there recalling what happened. He had kissed me and I didn't know what to do or say. I still don't know what to do or say either.

"Fang... last night... what happened... I don't really know what to say..." I said slowly. He looked up at me, hope filling his dark eyes.

"Max, I wanted to a-ask you... t-t-to..." Fang barely began stuttering when Iggy storms into the room and stands right in the middle of the floor.

"Where is it?" he asks in hysterics.

"Where's what?" Fang and I say together in unison.

"My. Stuffed. Cow." Iggy said, paler then usual.

"You mean Moo-Moo?" Fang said, trying to control his laughter.

"Yes, Moo-Moo. Where is he." Iggy said, red with embarrassment and anger. He glared at Fang who let out a small laugh. Then, out of no where, Iggy is holding Fang off the bed, his feet dangling above the ground, by his throat. Adrenaline poured into my veins and I sprinted over and tried to pull Iggy off of Fang.

"Ig... W-What're you... doing?" Fang said, trying to breathe. Iggy's eyes just stared at him coldly. His hand was tightening around Fang's throat while Fang was trying to pry Iggy's hand from around his neck.

"You're going to kill him!!" I screamed as my voice cracked. Iggy's expression changed to fear as he released his grip on Fang and dropped him to the floor. Fang immediately jumped back up and punched Iggy across the face.

"What the HELL were you trying to do?! Strangle me?! I don't have your frigin' cow!!" Fang screamed at Iggy, who was standing there with his nose bleeding. He seemed shocked at what Fang was saying.

"I tried to strangle you?" Iggy said, sounding genuinely confused.

"Yes, you did." I said before Fang could say anything else. Fang is made beyond control at the moment.

"Iggy, what was that? Why does it keep happening?" I heard Nudge say. We all turned to face a scared-out-of my-mind Nudge. Iggy backed away from all of us and towards the very large window. Before I could do anything, he jumped.

**OOOOOOHHHH!!! What's gonna happen? No one knows... Except me and my friends... (the friends who i see every day at school)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that I haven't updated for a awhile and here's the reason why.**

**THERE ARE ONLY SEVEN CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY.**

**So I've been putting a lot of space in between the chapters. Don't kill me!! **

**Fang: If you do, I'll be grateful...**

**Me: sends dirty and dark glare**

**Fang: And you wont get the rest of the story if she dies.**

**Me: Good boy... Now all of you who may want to torture and/or kill me, please enjoy what is To The Prom... runs away and hides behind Fang**

-Chapter 3-

"Fang! Nudge!" I said in hysterics as I jumped out the window after Iggy. He didn't unfurl his wings, but I did. I dive-bombed after him, grabbed his arm, and attempted to fly back upwards. I couldn't do it by myself until Fang swooped down and grabbed his other arm. We flew back up and through the window and tossed Iggy onto the bed.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Both Fang and I yelled at the same time. Iggy didn't even twitch. He just laid there, head tilted to the side. I walked over to see if Iggy was okay and found that he was sleeping. He must've fainted.

"Let me kill him now. _Please_?" Fang said through clenched teeth. I could tell Fang was pissed and scared as all hell.

"No. Someone stay here and watch him. I'm going to go get some food and I really need the walk. Nudge, I want to talk to you when I get back."

"Okay". Nudge said weakly.

"Oh! And Nudge?" I said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Fang doesn't kill Iggy." I said then walked out the door.

"Hey Max!! Wait up!!" Heard Fang call from the room. I stoped and waited for him.

"I think I'll join you." Fang said tensely. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. That was the first time I've ever seen Iggy do something like that. I'll admit that it was scary.

"That scared me out of my mind..." Fang said. He never would have admitted that to anyone else but me. I feel so special.

"I could tell."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Maybe." I said playfully. Then I poked him.

"Tag! You're it!" I said while laughing then began to run away. He grinned evilly and began the chase. We both knew we had to stick to running to hid our wings. Just felt like stating the obvious.

I glanced back once and saw that Fang wasn't chasing me. He wasn't even in view. I stopped dead in my tracks and began frantically looking around me to catch even a glimpse of Fang. I felt arms wrap around me and my first instinct was to stomp down on the person's foot. So I did.

"Ow! What was that for?" I heard Fang say playfully, but in pain at the same time.

"Sorry... I thought you were some crazed lunatic trying to kidnap me. Oh! Wait! You were!!" I said jokingly. He tried to grab me again, but I dodged him...

And ran straight into Ari.

"Hey Max." Ari said. But he didn't sound like he was going to do anything. When I stepped back, Ari didn't make any move to try to grab me.

"I don't trust you..." I said with mock suspicion.

"Neither do I." Fang said tensely as he came to stand next to me. Ari just smiled at us. Not a malicious grin or an evil smirk. A genuinely kind smile. Okay. Ari being nice. The apocalypse must be coming...

"I'm not here to capture any of you or anything. I don't even know what room you're in! I just saw yo guys playing, thought I'd say hi!: Ari said while grinning the whole time.

"Are you brainwashed or something? You must have a voice recorder or a hidden camera somewhere! There's no way yo–"

"I think he's telling the truth." I said, cutting Fang off. How could Ari be lying? All he was wearing was a white tank-top, dark blue shorts, and black sandals. There's no way he could be lying cause he would've been in his usual FBI style outfit if he was coming to capture us. Ari smiled at us again and I couldn't help but smile back. The old Ari, before he was turned into an Eraser, was showing. Fang shot me an Are-You-Out-OfYour-Mind look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Ari, why are you here?" I said as it sunk in. He leaned back on his heels and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm on vacation. I have to stay on vacation for two months. That's dad's way of punishing me 'cause I like my job so much. So I decided to come to this hotel. I was looking at some hotels on and saw this one and liked it. So I decided to come here and I don't know if it was coincidence or fate, but I happed to be staying at the same hotel as you guys. So why are yo here?" Ari asked curiously. I can't believe it, but I actually believe and trust him. Weird. Or maybe moronic is more like it...

"Nudge suggested that Fang, Iggy and I go to the prom." I said awkwardly. I was actually having a friendly conversation with Ari.

"That's cool. This place isn't that bad. My dad gave me a credit card so that I'll have lotsove money to spend at the hotel. They have a really cool arcade..." Ari was cut off by his watch beeping.

"Oh crap!! I'm gonna miss the magic show!!" Ar said suddenly frustrated. "I guess I'll see you guys around!! Maybe we could hang-out sometime!!" ari yelled over his shoulder as he jogged away.

"Alright!! See-ya!!" I yelled back. When he was out of view, I burst out laughing. Fang just gave me that look that said Do-I-need-to-take-you-to-the-looney-house-now?

"I cant believe we just made friends with our worst enemy!!" I said, then burst out laughing again. Fang grabbed my hand and began pulling me along like a little child. He brought us into a secluded section of the café and sat down. I sat down across from him, my laughing fit over, wondering about how he had grabbed my hand.

"We cant trust him." Fang whispered.

"He's not lying." I whispered back. I was defending Ari... of all people... why? I have no idea.

"And how do you know?!" Fang whispered back, furious.

"I don't know... I just do... I get this weird tingling sensation when someone is lying, and I didn't get that sensation at all when we were talking to Ari. And why do you care if I choose to trust him or not?" I'm curious...

"Because he's tried to kill us so many times and he's the messed up kid of a lunatic!!" Fang snapped, face blushing furiously.

"Your point?" I snapped back, pushing him farther. He wants to say something but he wont and I _want_ to know!!

"My point is, is that I love you and I don't want to see you get killed by that bastard!! Dammit Max!! Cant you see that?!" Fang said with desperation. When he said he loved me... he didn't mean like a sister, did he? Oh gods... oh gods...

I quickly stood and began to stride out of the café. I needed to be anywhere but there right now. I checked to make sure that I had my check-in card to get back in and walked out of the hotel. I walked to a place with no people around and took off into the sky. I began to pour on the speed , and, before I knew it, I was flying at about 200mph to 210mph. I don't know what to do! What to think! I mean, I've always liked Fang... but over the last year, a lot of things have changed... including my feelings towards fang. He's probably so hurt right now... but there's nothing I can do... I cant say I love him because I'm not sure if it's true!! I realized I was crying when my eyes started stinging. It hurts so much! I'm so damn confused!!

I turned around to head the other way and slowed down after a few minutes. The hotel was in sight and there was a small forest I could land in. I went down towards it and looked for an opening. I spotted one and swooped in. I landed ungracefully and fell to my knees, scraping them a little. That's when my tears became uncontrollable. That's also heard _him_.

"Max? Are you okay?"

**Me: OOOOOOOOO!!! Evil Cliffie... Who is it? Well, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4, NOW AREN'T YA!!**

**Fang: You're pure evil...**

**Me: I try!! looks angelic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, if I don't get reviews and good stats on this story, I wont put more chapters on. **

**Reviews + Good Stats New Chapter.**

**Fang: But you can be a little nicer about your cliffies.**

**Me: NEVER!! OH! And I have no idea have to set the anounymous viewer thing... If someone could tell me, I'll put two chapters on in return.**

**Fang: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, of course!! That's valuable info and I need it because someone told me that I'm not letting anonymous reviews. Sorry people!! **

**Fang: You're pathetic...**

**Me: holds shotgun in hand Exscuse me?**

**Fang: You're exscused.**

**Me: cocks gun**

**Fang: DONT KILL ME!!**

**Me: Please read the chapter as I mur--hug, hug, him. (runs after Fang shooting the gun while cackling like a madwoman)**

-Chapter 4-

I turned fast to see Chris standing a few feet away. Oh no... my wings are still out.

"Uh... um... uh... I can explain?"

"You don't have too. I can understand the wings." Chris said smiling as blood red wings poked out from behind him. I was in shock and could feel myself gaping like an idiot.

"There's something I didn't see coming..." I said when my voice came back to me. I still had tears streaming down my cheeks. Chris knew a lot about me already after one day because we're in the same homoeroom and all the same classes together. He got to know Fang pretty well too because he's in all the same classes as Chris and I, but in a different homeroom. Iggy is in Fang's homeroom and in all the same classes too. But, whenever Chris and I started talking, Fang magically appeared and began hovering around us to give us no alone time. I'll admit it. I like Chris. A lot. His hair. His eyes. His smile. The way he is. The way he acts. There isn't anything I don't like about him.

Chris walks over and sits down next to me. He pulls me into a hug and starts rocking back and forth, trying to calm me down.

"If you want to talk, you can. I'll listen to anything you have to say..." Chris said soothingly. I just let myself go. I didn't ask any questions about his wings. I trusted him completely. This all happened after one day. Maybe he could even join the Flock. It's possible... but then there's Fang. He's so hurt as it is. Asking for Chris to join the Flock would just shatter him. If I already didn't do that by leaving him in the café...

"I cant tell you..." was all I could say. I couldn't tell him that I was torn between him and Fang.

"That's fine, but I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me, just ask, call, whatever, and I'll come running. After this one day of getting know you, I've realized that you're my dream girl. You're beautiful, smart, have a great personality, and a large heart. There's nothing better than you. So, would you like to be my girl?" Chris said as he turned me to face him.

"Chris... I don't know if I–" I began, but Chris cut me off by kissing me. I was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, I went with it and actually began to enjoy the kiss. I heard someone walking towards the right. I pulled away from Chris to see Fang standing there. He looked like someone had just shot him through the heart. His arms were dangling free, legs were straight, and he was dripping in sweat. Let me rephrase that last description. He looked like he had just ran a marathon and _then_ shot through the heart.

Before he had turned and started to run in the other direction, I thought I had seen a few tears in his eyes.

"Fang! Fang, no!" I yelled as I broke away from Chris and began pursuing Fang. He wouldn't stop. My chest was beginning to burn from all the running. I pushed myself a little harder and managed to grab his arm. I pulled him to a stop, but he pulled his arm out of my hand and started to walk away again with his back facing me. A fresh wave of tears hit me and I was just barely preventing myself from sobbing.

"Fang, please! Stop and listen!!" I said, my voice cracking. He stopped, but wouldn't turn to face to me. His shoulders were shuddering. He was crying silent tears. He was trying to hide the fact that he was even crying. I want his pain to stop. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. Fang just tried to get me off of him.

"Let go." Fang said through tears.

"No." I said, my own voice shuddering and thick with tears.

"Just let go and leave me the hell alone!!" Fang yelled. It hurt so much. His words. His tone. His actions. But I know I deserve it. I've hurt him so much.

"Fang, please... don't leave... stay here... I don't want you to hurt any more!!" I said, beginning in a whisper and ending in a yell. Fang stopped moving altogether. He was just a frozen statue.

"How can I no have pain?! First you don't respond to my kiss!! Then you run away when I tell you how I really feel!! And finally, the best for all!! I find you here making-out with that Chris kid!! Tell me how I cant be hurting from all that?! I get it!! You don't feel the same way. Now just... go away and leave me the hell alone!!" Fang screamed, then burst out crying. I must have really hurt him. Oh my gods... for Fang to be crying out in the open like this, and in front of me, he has to be really hurt on the inside.

I let go of him and took a few steps back. He turned to face me with a tear-soaked face. His eyes were red and puffy. Or so I could see through his black hair that was covering his face.

"Fang... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have run away. I've just been so damned confused lately. I cant figure out my feelings. I'm torn between you and Chris and–"

"So you're torn between someone you just met, and someone you've known your whole life?" Fang said sharply, cutting me off. That felt like a stab at my already wounded heart. I dropped to my knees, buried my face into my hands, and just started to sob my heart out. I couldn't say anything. There was no way I could make this disappear, and I cant hide behind someone else. I need to face this problem head-on. But... it hurts so much... I don't want Fang's sympathy. I deserve this pain.

"What have you done to her?!" I heard someone yell and heard a fist connect with a face. My head snapped up to see Chris standing over a dumbfounded Fang on the ground.

In the next moment, Fang's leg kicked Chris' legs out from underneath him and he was pinning Chris to the ground with his owns knees on Chris' chest. Chris took several hard punched to the face from Fang. Chris arched his back and snapped out his beautiful wings. It didn't even phase Fang. He went in for another punch, but Chris smashed his right wing into Fang, sending him sliding across the ground. Both Chris and Fang jumped to their feet and began to charge at each other. Something weird happened then, though. Both boys had their fists raised at about ear level, ready to smash into each other, but their fists were glowing. They were pulling all their energy into their fists for one, final, catastrophic blast. I cant have that happen... it needs to stop!!

"No!! Stop it!! STOP!!" I screamed as I ran and threw myself in between them. I had one palm of each of my hands facing each of them. I looked at Fang and saw fear in his eyes.

He couldn't stop himself... and neither could Chris. I looked forward again and closed my eyes.

"STOP!!" I screamed, and from there... I don't know...

**To anyone who has read my oneshot on Max Ride...**

**I'M SO CRUEL TO FANG!!**

**I don't try but this idea came, and when an idea comes, I have to write it down. Please don't murder me!! (avoids flying knives and katanas) And remember my offer at the beginning. If you didn't read it, then scroll up and read the Author's Note. You'll see what I'm talking about. Be sure to read the whole thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is the first half of my side of the deal and thank-you to...**

**avacoo**

**for telling me how to set the anonymous reviewer thing. All you other peoples who read and/or are addicted to this story should thank them too!! **

-Chapter 5-

What happened... to me? To Chris. To Fang. Am I dead? Or just unconscious? I want to know so bad. What was with the glowing fists? Fang's scared eyes. Fang and Chris fighting. Where's the Flock? Is Iggy okay? What about Nudge? Angel? Gazzy? Oh! What about Ari? Is he okay?

I was surrounded by darkness with no way out. I figured I was just unconscious. Or so I was hoping. I want to wake up, and yet, I don't want to wake up. I want to wake up to see Fang and Chris again, but I don't want to wake up to find out that I'm dead or dying. I feel like I'm breathing, but the air is coming slower and harder and my chest is starting to burn. My body is screaming for more oxygen, but I cant seem to get more. It's like I've forgotten to breathe...

The darkness begins to lift and a bright sunlight surrounds me. I open my eyes to see that I'm standing, no, floating, in the middle of a sphere of light. I cant see past the light, but I can hear people yelling my name. Boys. Fang and Chris. I wish I could yell back, but I cant feel any part of my body. I'm completely numb. The light around me starts to fade away and everything begins to become clear.

I was floating ten feet above my body. Fang and Chris were trying to wake me up. Their voices are getting softer. I blinked once and everything seemed to stop moving. Fang was holding my body close to him while Chris was sitting on his knees holding his sides.

Time is frozen and sound has been silenced.

"Welcome to the boundaries between life and death." I heard someone say from behind me. I spun around slowly to see a teenage boy, probably seventeen or eighteen, smiling at me. He was cute, I'll admit that.

"I'm not alive... but I'm not dead?" I said, a bit confused. Okay, maybe a lot confused.

"Yes." the boy smiling. Such a beautiful smile...

"And who are you?" I said politely. He _sounds_ familiar...

"Hm... let's see if you can figure it out. I'm someone you hear every now and then to give you advice or helpful words. You like to call me names and continuously tell me to shut-up and to go away. Ring any bells?" the boy said sarcastically and casually at the same time. I thought about it for a moment.

"No... oh gods no!! You cant be!! There's no possible way!! Voice?" I said absolutely stunned. This really ho–cute guy cant be my voice!! I pictured him as some old man who felt like bugging me every now and then because he has no life. Not some blonde-haired, blue-eyed, dressed-in-all-white-down-to-his-shoes, tanned-skinned, seventeen or eighteen-year-old gorgeous teenager!!

"Not what you expected, huh?" voice said with a chuckle.

"Uh-uh..." I said, practically drooling on myself. I shook my head violently back and forth with my eyes closed. My Gods Max!! Get a grip on yourself!!

"Aren't you wondering what my real name is?" voice said while waving his hand in the air and grinning at me, practically making my heart stop.

"Uh-huh..." I responded, wondering if I was actually drooling.

"The name's Alec, Max." Alec said as he floated over and held out his hand. I can move!! I gripped his hand and recoiled at the touch of his skin. His skin was freezing cold!! Soft, but cold!! Alec seemed only to chuckle at this, as if expecting my reaction. My cheeks flushed with anger as I realized he had set me up to it. That jerk...

"Did I mention that I'm a ghost?" Alec said while casually placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"No and I wouldn't have expected it until now." I said sarcastically. I didn't even know he was a real person until now!! Jeezums!! How twisted can my world actually become?!

"I'm here to tell you that you need to make a decision. And fast. Either die now and let the world come to its doom, or live, and get back on track with saving the world after your little prom ordeal. By the way, Fang, Chris, and one unexpected person are going to ask you to the prom." Alec said with a playful gleam in his eyes. As long as I can finish the prom ordeal quickly, I'll go back to saving the world in a heartbeat. So long as I never have to wear a dress again...

"I choose to live." I said quietly.

Alec smiled at me and said, "Good choice."

I suddenly had a sharp, burning pain in my chest. I closed my eyes because the pain was too much. I feel like I'm falling one second, and the next, like I'm being crushed by Fang's arms.

"F-Fang... c-cant... b-breathe..." I said in a raspy voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that my clothes were burnt and torn in numerous places, and so was I. I looked up and saw that Fang had tears streaming down his face. He was crying out of relief this time...

"I thought I had lost you..." Fang said in a whisper as he held me close to him. I look over at Chris and saw that he was crying too. He took my hand in reassurance that he was okay and that I was really alive.

"What happened? You had stopped breathing and you had no pulse... how is this possible?" Chris said through tears.

"Alec saved me. He gave me the choice to live or die. I chose to live with a lot of reasons to back that choice up." I said through a painful smile. My whole body hurts. Really bad.

"Who's Alec?" Fang and Chris asked in unison. I'm not sure Chris is gonna think I'm okay after this...

"That's the name of the voice in my head. I saw what he looks like and everything! Alec is actually a ghost! Isn't that weird? I mean, why... would a ghost... talk to... me..." I said, then I passed out.

**How did you like this ending? The next one's worst!! XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, it's the second to last chapter and probably the most suspenseful. Or in my opinion at least. The second part to my side of the deal. By the way...**

**HAVE ANY OF YOU THANKED AVACOO YET??**

**You better or I wont put chapter 7 up.**

-Chapter 6-

I was lying on something soft and cushiony. It felt like something was supporting my back and head. It also felt like to people were holding my hands.

"I think she's waking up..." I heard someone whisper. A boy.

"Oh my Gods!! Max?" another person said. A boy, but different from the first. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and saw that I was in a hospital room. Fang and Chris were both staring at me with looks of relief, happiness, and worry. I gave a weak smile, glad that it didn't hurt anymore. Except for the stiffness of course.

"How long have I been out?" my voice sounded like I was still tired. But I'm not.

"Um..." Fang began, then looked over at Chris.

"About four days. The doctor's said that all you needed was some sleep and then they'll let you go once you're awake... but... um..."Chris said, looking down at his hands.

"The prom's tonight..." both Fang and Chris said at the same time, both seeming ashamed.

"What's with you two?" I said, sounding less groggy than before.

"Who would you rather go to the prom with? Me or Chris?" Fang said, suddenly stoic. Not even _I _could tell what he was thinking or feeling. And usually I can tell right away!!

"Um... well... uh..." I began, then Iggy comes crashing in through the door.

"Max? Are you okay?!" Iggy said, rushing over to my side. His face was only a few inches from mine. I never knew he smelled so good...

"Feeling a bit groggy, but I'm fine. I'm actually starting to fell hyper!!" I said, speaking the truth. It felt like I was going to burst if I didn't use my build up of energy from the last four days.

"Well, you'll be out of here soon. You're probably just as anxious as me and Ig to get out of here." Fang said from behind Iggy, who was still only inches away from my face.

"Speaking of which, does Chris know about the rest of the 'family'?" I said, trying to stop the urge to burst out laughing. I was bouncing up and down in my bed really fast and grinning really big.

"Yes, I know about everyone." Chris said to me while giggling at how I was acting.

"Max, for Gods' sake, calm down!!" Fang said while laughing. Iggy placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in next to my ear.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Iggy whispered in my ear. That definitely wasn't something I was expecting. I stopped moving, and I think I looked stunned. And I really wasn't ready for what Iggy did next.

He leaned in and kissed me.

Right on the lips. When he pulled away, the looks on Fang's and Chris' faces were priceless, then changed to looks of murderous intent. They each grabbed one of Iggy's shoulders so hard, that Iggy let out a moan of pain, and threw him against the hospital wall opposite my bed. They both were standing over a grinning Iggy and I swear to Gods that I could see the flames of hell surrounding Fang and Chris. I jumped out of the hospital bed and fell flat on my face. My legs were weak from sleeping for four days. Hah-hah...

Fang and Chris were immediately by my side, asking if I was okay and helping me stand. I saw Fang and Chris stab dark glares at each other, then at Iggy, who was still sitting there, grinning like an idiot. Are my kisses that enjoyable?

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I can at least stand on my own." I said, frustrated. I have only a few hours to choose who I want to go to the prom with! And, I have to get ready for the prom on top of that!! All I want to do is scream my head off!! Why are guys so attracted to me!? I'm not that special and I'm definitely not _that_ interesting!! JEEZUMS!!

My legs felt like jell-o, but I still managed to walk over to Iggy and kneel down in front of him. His sightless eyes turned up to look into mine.

"Iggy, I'm sorry, but I cant go to the prom with you. I don't feel the same way for you, the way you do for me." I said as kindly as I could. Iggy didn't look hurt, depressed, or suicidal. He looked relieved. He started laughing softly. I was confused. Wouldn't he be heartbroken?

"I figured you would say that. I was never a match for Fang. You never looked at me the way you did with him. I had Gazzy keep tabs on you for me and that's how I know. But I'm happy as long as you're happy." he looked back down to his hands and seemed to be lost in thought. I looked over at Fang and Chris, who looked lost in thought as well. I wonder what they could be thinking about. Right as I'm about to walk back to my bed, I realize something.

The way I'm standing, Fang, Chris, and I form a perfect triangle.

It's as if someone or something is trying to say that I need to choose the path of which guy I want to live my life with. Chris is standing to the left, and Fang to the right. I felt cold as sweat broke out on my forehead. Fang and Chris looked at me worried expressions.

Before they even took one step, I said, "Don't. Move. I'm fine. The way you guys are standing is forcing me to make a decision here and now. So please, don't move." they were stunned, but obeyed.

Who to choose. Who to choose. I cant decide. Who to choose.

_Listen to your heart_ Alec said somewhere from the back of my mind.

'I cant hear my heart' I thought back. I closed my eyes and saw the image of Alec behind my eyelids. He was smiling such a beautiful smile.

_Then try. Just try to hear what it's saying..._ Alec whispered as his last words faded away with his image. I opened my eyes and glanced at both boys.

I listened and heard what my heart was aching to say and started walking towards...

**This was a hard decision to make. It took me a while to figure out who she would walk towards. But do you honestly think I'll say now? No, of course not!! Silly!! You're gonna have to wait until the final chapter to come out to find out so keep checking in!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well, it's the last chapter... Please Review and tell me what you thought of the story.**

**Fang: Hm...**

**Me: What?**

**Fang: It's just interesting that I'm--**

**Me: slaps hand over his mouth Quiet you!! That's a big surprise in this chapter!! **

**Fang: muffled sounds coming from mouth**

**Me: Please Enjoy and Review about what you think.**

-Chapter 7-

Chris.

I hooked my arm in his and let out a sigh of relief. I stood next to Chris and looked at Fang. I felt bad, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, I'm happy for you." was all Fang said and then stormed out of the hospital room. I was about to go after him when Chris grabs my arm.

"I'll go. You stay here and rest." Chris said sympathetically, but sternly, at the same time. I gave a small nod and he ran out of the room after Fang, leaving me alone in the room with Iggy.

"Well, I guess I should go and help out too. I'm sure he'll need help. 'Cause you and I both know that Fang will kill Chris if he loses his temper." Iggy said as he got up, brushed himself off, and walked out the door after Chris, leaving me by myself. At that same moment, a female doctor comes walking in with a clipboard.

"Hello, Miss Ride. Let me have a brief check-up and you're good to go." the doctor said and I reluctantly nodded my head. My Gods, do I hate hospitals...

Well, it had been a few hours since I had gotten out of the hospital, and it was only fifteen minutes until the prom. I was in my green dress and my hair flowing gently over my shoulders. Well, to my shoulders. Since it was already straight, I didn't have to worry about straightening it. But the make-up was a nightmare!! I had thin-strapped, silver heals on, and I was lucky enough to even be able to walk three steps without falling flat on my face. Fang and Iggy were in their tuxes and looked positively handsome. Yes, I just said _handsome_.

I was waiting by the entrance of the hotel with my little purse-thing when I see a black Corvette pull. It beeps several times and I knew that it was Chris. He had told me about it before-hand, so I wasn't shocked to see it. I gave a small wave at Iggy, who waved back, then at Fang. He didn't even acknowledge me. Ever since Chris and Iggy talked to him, Fang hasn't said one word to me. He's been ignoring and avoiding me all day.

I gave an agitated sigh and walked out to the small car. I opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat.

"You look beautiful..." Chris said as he kissed me lightly on the cheek. My cheeks flushed and I gave a small "thank-you" and said he looked great too. He was wearing a simple black tux with a red shirt underneath. He looked so good...

"What's wrong?" he asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just that ever since You and Iggy talked to Fang, he's ignoring and avoiding me... I've tried talking to him... but he just walks away and completely ignores me... sometimes I think he's just so frustrating... but I'm sure he'll get over his issue soon. I hope..." I said then let out a heavy sigh. Chris took my hand comfortingly in his and I felt a bit better.

"I'll talk to him again and find out what his problem is. Okay?" Chris said as we drove quickly to the prom.

"Alright. Actually, now that I think about it, I think Fang was involved with someone this whole time. What do you think?" I said, now remembering how I once had seen him writing in his journal about some girl named "Seph".

"Um... about that..." Chris said, sounding slightly disturbed.

"What?" I said, suspicious.

"While you were passed out, Fang did get involved with someone... but not who you would expect..." Chris said with a shudder.

"Who? Tell me. Please?" I pleaded, urging him on.

"Fang's involved with a guy named Seph. The kid transferred in a day after you guys did, and two days later, it was rumored that he and Fang were going out." Chris said as he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Did you say...?" I said as the pieces suddenly fit together. Well _that_ would explain a few things...

"Yes, I said guy. His name is Seph and everyone was shocked when he said he was male because he looks so feminine. He even dressed like a girl." Chris said, sounding extremely uncomfortable.

"Are they going to the prom together tonight?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah. I find this slightly disturbing, don't you?" Chris asked jokingly and uneasily at the same time.

"Just a little. I never knew he was gay..."

"I think he's bi-sexual."

"Well, Fang is Fang, even if he's bi. I'll always accept him, as a brother, no matter what." I said with a smile. I'm going to have to talk to him later about this...

"Oh, the younger kids loved the idea of me joining the Flock, by the way. Fang was the only one who protested. But I think he was pretty much outnumbered." Chris said with a chuckle. When the car came to a stop, I opened the door and got out of the fancy car. Chris came around and escorted me into the gymnasium by the arm. The music was flaring and people were either dancing or standing around talking.

Chris escorted me out onto the dance floor and the rest of the night is mostly a blur. A fun blur, though. I remember meeting Seph and seeing him dance with Fang. I also remember sharing my first _real_ kiss with Chris.

But all in all, the prom was great and I'm glad we did it.

The End

**Author's Note: Guess What? That's the end. But...**

**THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!!**

**Yup, you heard it folks!! There's a sequel coming soon!! Only, it's going to be in Fang's POV. That means you'll get what happened during those four days Max was asleep. You'll get to see how the relationship started with Fang and Seph and the troubles they went through with people knocking their relationship. So keep updated with me and eventually you'll see the new story come. **

**THE NAME IS "TO THE PROM: BOOK TWO- FANG'S POINT OF VIEW"**

**Remember that people. Or else you'll never get to read the new story.**


End file.
